


Girlfriend's Brother

by Moonstone_Plus



Category: Modern Family (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bedroom Sex, Cock Tease, Gay Sex, Large Cock, M/M, Masturbation, Muscles, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, sister's boyfriend, working out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:42:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27813202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonstone_Plus/pseuds/Moonstone_Plus
Summary: After working out and seeing Luke's developing body, Andy falls to his temptations and seduces the younger stud. Getting to experience Luke's body as much as he enjoys Hayley's.
Relationships: Andy Bailey/Luke Dunphy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Girlfriend's Brother

Andy couldn't help but stare at his girlfriend's little brother as he watched a shirtless Luke lifting weights. While the younger boy definitely wasn't the smartest teen in the world. He definitely looked good shirtless with the way the teens muscled flexed due to the weights that had earned him the attention of the former Manny. The curly haired younger boy didn't have any abs but as he lifted the weights, Andy could see the boy's sexy pecs and buff arms. With his eyes running down the very slightly sweaty chest, until he saw the boy's very slight snail trail that led from his belly button into his shorts. Something he noticed looked trimmed since it wasn't really wild like most snail trails.

Deciding that he couldn't just stare at his girlfriend's younger brother, Andy decided to finally approach Luke. With the man wrapping his sweat towel around his shoulders before heading over. Unlike Luke, he hadn't gotten shirtless. Instead, going with some work out shorts and a wife-beater. While Luke was young and confident to go shirtless in front of other people. Something that definitely got him checked out by more than Andy. With Manny having heard numerous men talking about Luke's tight firm ass and how they could give him a real workout. While he wanted to protest, Andy found himself wanting to give Luke a workout of his own.

"Hey Luke, What's up dude?" Andy questioned.

"Oh hey man," Luke replied. The teen continued to lift his weights, with Andy watching intently as Luke's muscles flexed due to it. As he continued to lift weights, Luke questioned the older man. "What's up man?"

"Not much, just working out." Andy grinned.

"Well, that's what people do at the gym." Luke grinned. With Andy impressed by the teen's comeback since Luke wasn't really the best at them.

"Mm," Andy replied.

"Why aren't you with Hayley?" Luke questioned. With the teen putting down the weights and grabbing his towel to wipe his sweat.

Andy shrugged slightly. "Well, she wanted to have some girl time and I really didn't want to sit around as she tried on clothes and complained."

"Yeah, that does get frustrating." Luke agreed. With the younger boy having been there in the past. Two older sisters definitely had definitely taught him some lessons.

"Mm, so what are you up to now." Andy questioned.

"Probably head home." Luke shrugged.

"Mind if I come with you?" Andy questioned.

Luke shrugged with the men walking towards the male's changing rooms with the pair grabbing their gym bags, with Luke pulling on a shirt. They decided that they could just fresh up later. A move that Andy found oddly arousing since Luke's odour was somewhat calling to him. As they were walking, Andy found Luke spying on some girls over a small fence, walking around their backyard in just their bikinis. With the older man smirking slightly when he noticed the teen was growing an issue inside of his pants. Luke blushed when Andy pointed it out, with the older man trying to play it off as cool and mentioning that the girls were pretty hot. Luke's issue only got worse when one of the girls removed the top of her bikini to reveal her breasts. The pair continued to stare at the girls until they were finally noticed and the girls covered up, with the pair heading quickly back to the Dunphy household.

"Fuck, I need to get off." Luke muttered as he walked into the house and up the stairs to the room.

"Yeah, same. Those chicks were pretty hot." Andy agreed. "Why don't we just get off together?

Luke's eyes nearly popped out of his head from the shock. "W-what?"

"Come on, we both need to jack off so why not." Andy shrugged.

"I g-guess." Luke stuttered. With the pair heading upwards to the younger boy's bedroom and walking in. "So um how should we do this thing?"

The curly haired teen wasn't entirely sure about what was actually going on here, since he really doubted that Andy would want to get off with him. With the teen wondering how his sister would react to this if she knew what her boyfriend had suggested. As he turned around to look at Andy who had made his way over to Luke's bed, he noticed that Andy had removed his wife beater. Luke had to admit that he was impressed by the older man's chest which definitely looked better than his own undefined chest.

"Seriously Luke, I know your sister claims you're not the smartest but I would think that even you would know that you need to get naked for this." Andy face-palmed.

"Shut up, I've done stuff before!" Luke protested.

"Uh-huh who with?" Andy questioned.

"Um, Manny?" Luke tried. Andy rolled his eyes since he knew full well that Manny had never done anything with the other boy. Manny had confided in him that he had been wanting to do something with Luke, but thought that the boy was too immature and stupid to keep it secret.

"Try again. I know full well that you and Manny have never jacked off together or done anything more than that" Andy smirked.

"Um, it was just some guys at school. You don't know them." Luke attempted.

Andy rolled his eyes. He couldn't believe that Luke was seriously this dumb. Even Manny had worked this out quickly when he had slept with the more overweight boy. Shaking his head, Andy continued to shake his head as he slipped his shorts off. Leaving himself in his boxer briefs. Luke found himself staring at the older man standing there in just his underwear, with the boy seeing what his sister saw in Andy. The man was hot. And from the bulge in his boxer briefs, Andy definitely wasn't slacking in the length department. With the curly haired boy wondering what it was going to be like, jacking off with another dude since he had only jacked off by himself before. Usually in the shower, since he didn't want his sister's catching him. Though both had done it a couple of times when he hadn't locked the shower door properly.

"Stripping down, dude? Or backing out?" Andy questioned, trying to pressure Luke a little without forcing the younger man into anything.

"Give me a chance." Luke replied. Rolling his eyes slightly as he continued to stare at Andy, knowing that he definitely wasn't going to back out after seeing what Andy was packing.

Andy smirked but motioned for Luke to strip down, with the younger boy slowly grabbing the bottom of his t-shirt which he pulled off to once again reveal his chest to Andy. The older man grinned as he stood there with his arms folded, waiting for his girlfriend's younger brother to strip. He watched as Luke slowly undid his black belt before pulling it off and easing his own pants down. To leave both of the two men standing there bulging boxer briefs, with Luke and Andy knowing that Luke's bulge wasn't as impressive even if it was still sizable.

"Shall we?" Andy grinned. With the man taking a seat on the younger man's bed and patting the spot next to them.

"I guess." Luke responded. The curly haired boy moved over to his bed and took his spot next to Andy, with the men's arms rubbing against each other. Getting both of them further into it. Unfortunately for Luke, Andy noticed when Luke's bulge seemed to grow into a tent when Andy's arm rubbed against the younger man's once more.

"Shall we remove our boxers?" Andy replied.

The older man gave Luke one final chance to back out before he lost his chance since he didn't know if he would stop as he got another Dunphy sibling completely naked. By the end of the day, he hoped to only have Alex left to fuck. Luke nodded in response, with the pair of boys fingering the waist of their boxer briefs while lifting their ass off of the bed in order to slide their underwear down their legs. Each of them revealing their members to the other individual, with each finding their attention on the other's length. Luke found himself blushing as he took in the sight of Andy's cock, with the boy wondering how Hayley and possibly he was going to take something that big. With his own six incher feeling a little small in compression.

"Not bad Luke. Not bad at all." Andy grinned, the older man feeling his cock twitching slightly as he took in the full sight of Luke naked. Impressed slightly by Luke's package which was surrounded by a fairly trimmed patch of pubic hair. He wasn't sure why, but he always expected Luke to be a little more wild in the pubic hair region. Instead he was a little closer to Hayley, who trimmed or shaved usually. Meanwhile, Luke was blushing as he stared at Andy's large length with the teen feeling his own cock throb as he continued to stare. The teen no longer regrets the decision to agree to Andy's offer. Though he had to wonder what Andy would reply if Luke mentioned that he had gone shirtless because of Andy since he wanted the teen's opinion on how he was going in the gym.

"So should we just jack ourselves, or do you want to make this a little interesting? Andy questioned. With the man lightly fondling himself, using his fingers to lightly stroke his length.

"Well um, interesting I guess." Luke replied. Since he guessed that Andy was talking about mutual masturbation and jacking each other off.

Andy smirked as he reached over and wrapped his hand around his girlfriend's little brother's cock, with Luke moaning from the feeling of Andy's hand around it. Luke moaned loudly as Andy got into the rhythm of slowly jerking him, with Andy's pumping his length with a firm grip. Luke found himself unable to return the pleasure as he enjoyed someone touching his private parts for the first time. Even if the younger boy was feeling a little guilty that he was being sexual with his older sister's boyfriend.

"Mm." Luke breathed out.

Andy grinned slightly as he continued to move his hand up and down the length, enjoying the smaller length in his grip and the sounds that Luke was releasing. When he began to squeeze the younger boy's cock as he pumped, Andy noticed a few beads of pre-cum leaking from Luke's piss-slit. Despite the fact the younger boy hadn't begun to pleasure himself, Andy's own cock had begun to leak some pre-cum as he pleasured his second Dunphy. Luke's moans continued to fill his bedroom as Andy's rough hand continued to move against the flesh of Luke's cock. However, the older boy knew that he needed some lubrication to make this feel even better for the younger boy. With Andy deciding to do something that he loved Hayley doing to him.

Luke could only watch on as Andy leaned down and engulfed the length of Luke's cock into his mouth. His tongue teasing and torturing the sensitive cock. A move that was bringing Luke closer to his edge. "Oh god, Andy!" Luke moaned.

Andy smirked as he pulled off of Luke's cock. "If you want more, you know what you have to do Luke." Andy teased.

The older boy motioned towards his erection which was still resting against his chest, leaking pre-cum. Luke knew what his sister's boyfriend wanted and spat into his hand in order to use his spit as lube before reaching over and wrapping his hand around the length of Andy's cock. Andy grinned as Luke's hand began to move his hand up and down his lengthier cock. While Luke wasn't as rough with his grip as Andy usually was, he had to admit that Luke and Hayley had a very similar pace when jerking him off.

"Mm, that's it Luke." Andy grunted. With the older man's horniness growing as he was jacked off. "Jack off your older sister's boyfriend."

Luke blushed slightly as the pair of men got into the rhythm of jacking each other off, with the pair enjoying each other's hand around their sensitive members. Each giving the other an occasional squeeze in order to milk some pre-cum further out. With Luke occasionally using his finger to massage the pre-cum into Andy's cock as a way to stop himself from leaning down and licking the pre-cum directly from the source. Luke's desire slightly died however when Andy unwrapped his hand from Luke's cock and allowed the teen's length to come to a rest against his undefined chest.

The teen groaned loudly, as the older boy stopped before he was able to shoot his load. "Andy! Why did you stop?"

"Because, you are going to do something that your sister loves doing." Andy smirked. With the former Manny wondering if Luke or Hayley would be the better sucker.

"What's that?" Luke questioned. Locking eyes with the older man in confusion.

"You are going to suck me, Luke." Andy replied. Causing Luke's mouth to drop.

"W-What?" Luke protested.

"You heard me." Andy smirked.

"B-But I'm not gay!" Luke protested.

Andy just rolled his eyes before raising an eyebrow. "Dude, we were just jacking each other off, you sucking my cock isn't going to make you more 'gayer'."

"I guess..." Luke replied. His voice was slightly awkward but as he looked down at Andy's length once more, his protest died. "Okay, I'll do it."

Andy grinned at the nervousness in the younger boy's voice, but if Luke was anything like his older sister then he would be a natural sucker. He had learnt from his ex that you either were a naturally good sucker or would be decent at best if you learnt from sucking on a boy's throbbing length, and Harley unlike his ex-girlfriend Beth was definitely naturally good. Andy leaned back against the headboard of his bed with his hairy legs spread to give Luke easy access. With the younger boy nervously moving around so that he was in between Andy's legs.

When Luke reached out and began to stroke the older man's length, Andy grunted out a slight order. "Come on, Luke."

The younger boy sighed nervously before leaning down and taking the mushroom head of Andy's length into his mouth. The older man moaned slightly as Luke's tongue ran around the sensitive head with the younger boy finding himself enjoying it since it didn't really have a bad taste to it. Andy smirked to himself and noted that Luke was definitely a natural sucker like his older sister, with the teen more of a tease with his tongue while Hayley preferred to focus more on bobbing at the beginning. 

Though she eventually got into it, midway through when she pulled off and licked down the length of his cock to suck on his balls. A move that Luke copied fairly early into the blow job, with the teen licking down the lengthy cock before taking the older man's slightly sweaty balls into his mouth and sucking on them as hard as he could, occasionally using his teeth to gently bite down on the larger balls. The teen continued to suck on Andy's balls for a few moments before pulling off and returning on bobbing up and down the length of the older man's length.

As Luke continued to slobber on his length, Andy knew that he wanted more. He wanted to slide into another one of Luke's holes. "Luke pulled off and got on all fours." Andy growled. He couldn't wait any longer.

Luke blushed as he realised what was going to happen but slowly moved around until he was on all fours in the middle of his bed, with Andy grinning at the sight of Luke's ass, just waiting for him to slide in. With the teen looking back at him and waiting for him to do it. Andy moved closer to the younger boy and instead of moving closer to Luke's ass, he found himself rubbing the boy's hairy legs. With the younger boy groaning from Andy wasting time by rubbing his legs. After rubbing the younger boy's legs, Andy shuffled in between Luke's legs until he was close to the younger boy's ass. He noticed that Luke's ass was a little hairy. With the older man weirdly turned on further by the slightly hairy ass.

"Damn Luke, Nice ass. You might give your sister a running for the best ass in the family" Andy smirked.

Luke found himself groaning at the thought of Hayley's ass, the last thing he really wanted to be thinking about while rock hard and on all fours getting ready to take it, was his sister. Yet he did have to admit that Andy slamming deep into his sister was a weirdly hot thought for the teen. With his cock throbbing a little due to the thought. Meanwhile, the older man reached out in order to massage the younger boy's firm ass, giving them a firm squeeze before using his hand to pry the younger boy's ass cheeks apart. His tight looking hole being revealed to the older man.

When Andy's finger rubbed against his hole, Luke couldn't help himself "Mm." Luke moaned.

After using his finger to massage and tease the younger boy's asshole for a while, Andy let go of Luke's firm ass and began to stroke himself once more. Wanting to make sure that his cock was rock hard in order to pound the younger boy, hard and rough. When he was ready, Andy moved closer to the younger boy and ran his mushroom head against Luke's entrance, causing said boy to moan loudly.

When the head of Andy's cock pushed into him, Luke couldn't help but cry out from the slight pain. "A-Andy!" Luke cried.

Luke gritted his teeth while trying to relax his ass as much as he could as his ass was invaded forcefully by Andy's length. Andy moaned slightly when he felt the tightness of Luke surrounding his cock, with the man loving his decision to go up to Luke. Luke felt his ass flexing slightly as it got used to having something inside of it, with the younger boy releasing a few cries of pain and grunts as Andy's cock fully slid into him. The younger boy started clawing at the sheets of his bed as he got used to the painful intrusion, though he found his own length throbbing back to attention from the feeling.

"Oh g-god, Andy!" Luke groaned.

With Andy's length fully inside of him and the man's crotch pressed up against his firm ass cheeks, Luke was in a mixed state of pleasure and pain. Andy didn't bother with allowing Luke to get accustomed to having something inside of him, with the man knowing that as with Hayley, Luke would get used to being fucked hard soon enough. As Andy began to move slowly, a heavily breathing Luke slowly found himself getting used to the feeling. However when Andy pulled back before slamming deep into his ass, with his balls slapping against Luke's firm ass hard; Luke found himself realising what he was in for. He couldn't believe that his sister took this on a regular basis, since he wasn't that big of an idiot to believe that Hayley was a virgin. Heck he had even seen her being fucked by Dylan once.

When Andy began to slam against his prostate, Luke's moans only got louder. "A-Andy." Luke moaned.

The teen reached down to grab onto his length and began to stroke himself as he lost himself in the pleasure of being fucked by his sister's boyfriend. Knowing that the younger boy was getting into it, Andy picked up the pace of his thrusts into Luke's tight hole. With the boy enjoying the feeling of Luke's far tighter ass, with it being a stark difference to Hayley's who he had been informed had been fucked numerous times in the ass by her ex-boyfriend Dylan. Since Hayley wanted to get fucked without a condom, but wasn't really trusting Dylan not to shoot his cum deep into her pussy so chose to get fucked anally instead where Dylan could shoot his load as he wished. A wish that Hayley had stated had happened regularly. With his slight jealousy of Dylan's cum shooting into Hayley first, Andy began to thrust rougher into Luke's ass.

"Oh god." Luke moaned. With each thrust causing Andy's balls to slap against his ass harder, something that was sending shockwaves through the younger boy.

In order to get deeper inside of Luke's ass, Andy grabbed onto Luke's hips and pulled the younger boy backwards in order to thrust deeper into Luke. He found himself leaning forward in order to get himself in a more comfortable position as he enjoyed the new angle and deepness. As he got further into it, Luke found himself grinding backwards in order to get more pleasure from Andy's length hammering in and out of his ass. Both of the boys found themselves getting sweaty as they enjoyed themselves, with Luke continuing to stroke himself off from the pleasure of getting fucked.

Andy found himself slipping a hand underneath Luke in order to rub the older boy's chest, which had Luke moaning heavily from the extra touch. Andy smirked at the sound of the moan before moving upwards in order to use thumb to tease and rub Luke's sensitive nipples; occasionally giving them a firm squeeze. While he was enjoying fucking Luke's asshole since he couldn't get any action from his girlfriend at the moment, Andy didn't just want to use the younger boy as a hole. In order to show this to Luke, he used his arm around Luke's waist to pull the younger boy upwards in order to gently suck on the boy's neck. With Luke moaning loudly from this extra sensation.

"Damn your ass is so good." Andy grunted.

As he continued to thrust deep into Luke's ass, trying to make sure that he didn't shoot his load before he had pounded the boy hard. Andy released his grip on Luke, with the teen slowly getting back into his previous position, allowing for Andy to return to fucking the younger boy deep and hard. It didn't take long with Andy's length slamming into his ass and his own hand pumping up and down the length of his own cock before he reached his own edge.

"F-Fuck Andy, I'm going to-!" Luke moaned.

Andy smirked and started slamming harder into Luke's ass until the younger boy finally released a loud moan of pleasure and started shooting his cum onto his bed. As Luke's body shook and shivered from having his orgasm, Andy continued to slam in and out of the younger boy's ass, helping him ride through his cum. Once Luke had finished shooting his load, Luke found himself dropping down onto the bed in his puddle of cum. As he looked down at Luke like this, Andy smirked slightly and picked up his own pace since he knew Luke wasn't going to be able to protest the rougher pace.

Luke found himself wanting to cry out from the pain of Andy's length slamming deep into his hole, but the pleasure that rocked his system definitely overwhelmed the pain. After a few more thrusts into Luke's still tight ass, Andy found himself moaning loudly and shooting his load deep into the younger boy's ass. Once he had finished shooting his load into his girlfriend's younger brother, Andy pulled out much to the relief of Luke who let out a slight sigh of relief. While he had enjoyed having sex with his sister's boyfriend, Luke knew his ass would definitely take a few days to recover.

A very spent Andy dropped down onto the bed, next to the younger boy with each of them unaware of someone else in the household who was close to Luke's bedroom. As they laid there with Luke panting heavily, Andy reached out and began to fondle the younger boy who groaned from the sensitive. However, Andy's motions quickly got the younger boy back to attention. What Luke wasn't aware of however was that his sister Hayley was standing in the hallway, watching. When he noticed her, Andy grinned towards his girlfriend, while stroking her younger brother's hardened cock in front of her. Her eyes widening slightly from the sight of Luke like that.

The man mouthing for his girlfriend to come and join them.


End file.
